


not my dream

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Set in the 1950s, actor/singer!seungkwan, director!hansol, fluff diddly fluff fluff, this was for a challenge so yeah, yeah it's basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: "being a film star, it's not my dream. hell, it's never been my dream, and it never will be."where boo seungkwan has been an actor since childhood, but would much rather be a singer; and where hansol chwe wants to write a musical film.





	not my dream

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons, it's me, ya boi
> 
> this is my first post on here so i'm still testing the waters a little
> 
> i hope you like this, it was an entry for a challenge on 'seventeen fanfiction amino' (which is a very lit place to be), and yeah it's fluff and verkwan what more could you want haha
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> recommended song: seungkwan's cover of 'beautiful tomorrow'

**PLEDIS RADIO:**  
**PREMIERE OF _'THE THIRD MAN'_ TODAY IN SEOUL THEATRE**

"we are here live at the worldwide premiere of the film ' _the third man_ ', starring chu sojung and boo seungkwan." spoke the tall, smiley man. he looked over at his blonde co-host in order for him to be cued in.

"everyone is here today to catch a glimpse of the famous actor, seungkwan. building his work experience from a young age, he's appeared in various films since he was only five years old! how amazing!" the co-host spoke into the crackly microphone with excitement.

"yes, very exciting. i am your nighttime show host, lee seokmin, and this is the entertainment host for pledis radio, kwon soonyoung. let's spend this evening together interviewing the stars of 'the third man', and hoping to talk to the one and only boo seungkwan just for our listeners. stay tuned for that soon!"

"but first, we love to talk to some upcoming stars in the entertainment industry on my show, as my listeners would know well." soonyoung explained, taking over from seokmin. this was his moment to shine - and to gain more listeners for his own show. "so, today, i have managed to find some time to talk to a new director on the block, hansol chwe! hello hansol!"

"hello everyone!" he smiled, although no one could see it. no one could see his smart black slacks, paired with a white shirt, as well as a black bow tie and a pair of black braces. "it's a pleasure to be on the show."

"so, it's true that you've just finished writing the script for your first screenplay?"

"yes, and we've just managed to get together the funding to film it all." hansol said proudly,

"have you got any idea who you'd want to cast for it?"

"not yet, actually." he scratched his head, "it's a musical film, meaning that the actors would have to be able to sing as well as act, which these days are pretty rare to find. i hope to find one soon, but singing is a large part of the performance. i can't have an actor who's an amateur singer, or else it will ruin the film."

"it sounds really cool! only if i could act..." seokmin laughed, "i'd just stand in the corner with my microphone and sing there!" his small joke caused the trio to giggle, hansol pulling out his collar to let some air sit around his chest. it was a hot day, and he hated the fact that it was 'black tie attire'.

"before you go - because we know you've got a lot of people to talk to before the screening," soonyoung cleared his throat prior to speaking, "can our listeners know the name of your first film, so they can look out for it in cinemas?"

"sure! it's ' _singing in the rain_ ', and it should be out around autumn 1952 - if we're lucky!" the grin on his face when announcing his film stuck there like paper with super glue. the duo nodded in response, and then thanked hansol for speaking with them.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

"excuse me, do you know where the food court is?" a hungry hansol questioned one of the staff members, who looked at him confusedly. the screening was soon to start, but the director couldn't let his hunger devour him from the inside. just a cheeseburger would do him fine. maybe with a side of cheesy fries as well.

"it's down the corridor, and to the left." she gave a reply, head tilted to one side and one eyebrow raised.

"thank you, ma'am!" he shouted as his legs dragged him down the corridor, the strong scent of greasy meat gently grilling penetrating his nostrils. the beige corridors were laid out in front of him, large doors dotted along the hallway. each one had a golden piece of metal shaped into a star screwed onto it, certain names engraved into each one. hansol hoped that one day, that would be his name on the star. he could imagine his room already.

_as he entered, he was met with a large coffee brewer, an array of biscuits lined up beside the ancient contraption. charcoal leather sofas hemmed the room, and a large mirror stood magnificently at the end of the room, bordered with golden paint and intricate metalwork. it would resemble a frame, and when he would look into it, his personal assistant would tell him that a stunning painting is in the mirror to make him feel happier. he would lay down on the coffee carpet, and pretend he was creating snow angels in the cotton. paintings from all the famous artists would be on display in his room, all acquired to his taste. last, but most definitely not least, there would be a walk in wardrobe, with all the expensive trousers, shirts, and shoes. there would be a whole section for his braces, and each shoe would be free of dust, and would reflect his face to him. it was a beautiful dream, but only if his film doesn't fail._

he was cut away from his daydream before he could be placed in a role play of his premiere, which did disappoint him. but, it was actually for the better. a set of striking vocals were heard singing from inside a certain dressing room. they were warm, reminding hansol of homemade comfort food because they relaxed him so much. although his mental state was peaceful, each word made his heart beat even more, the organ almost blasting out of his chest from his love for the voice. each melisma brought him closer, each high note made him feel lighter, each word made him fall for the person more. he was so moved by the vocals that he couldn't move from the door anymore if he tried. he was stuck there like gum to a shoe. he looked up at the person's star: 'boo seungkwan'.

_knock knock._

he abruptly stopped singing, "jisoo, you can just come in, you know."

"i'm not jisoo," hansol spoke through the wooden door, "but i would love to talk with you." suddenly, his hunger started to disappear, but a hunger for wanting to hear seungkwan sing again drew him in.

"fine, come in." the wannabe director pushed down the metal handle, revealing a room similar to his dream, and a beautiful young actor. he was situated in front of his dressing table, a laptop staring him in the face with an audio player paused. he looked up, his chocolate eyes looking innocently at hansol. "who are you?"

"sorry, i'm hansol chwe, a new director in the industry." he reached out his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, mr boo."

"if you just want to cast me for your stupid film, then you might as well leave - or just talk to my manager." seungkwan exhaled, turning away from hansol. "i'm not in the mood."

"is that what you think?" hansol paused, but no answer came from the actor. "i am casting, but i wasn't just coming to see you for that sake."

"then why are you here?"

"i was drawn to your door by...well, your vocals." hansol itched the back of his neck, "i just found them quite mesmerising, you know?" seungkwan slowly nodded.

"that's nice to know," a small smile slipped upwards on the actor's face, "it's what i would've rather been doing, if i'm honest."

"what do you mean?" the director was intrigued by seungkwan's words, how could he not want to earn the amount of money he gets currently? it's a living dream for him, only something hansol can be in during his sleep.

"being a film star, it's not my dream. hell, it's never been my dream, and it never will be." he sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. "i want to be a singer, but i act to please my parents. they brought me up acting, and it's their dream to have a famous actor as a son."

"but it's your life, you shouldn't be dictated by them." hansol concernedly comforted, "if you want to sing, then goddamn well sing."

"yeah, but i don't think i'm good enough." seungkwan fiddled with his fingers, his nervousness showing through his sweat beads. "there's so many talented singers, and then there's me. i don't know why people like my acting though either, i'm terrible at that as-"

"no you're not!" hansol's voice was raised slightly, leaning forward and making seungkwan quite intimidated. "you have the most beautiful vocals i've ever heard, and i think my producer would think exactly the same - or else i'm as blind as a bat. they remind me of chocolate, sweet and rich - yet you can't get enough of it."

"wow, that's really kind of you to say." a rosy blush overwhelmed the makeup on his face already, his eyes showing surprise as well as joy. "no one's heard me sing before, so it's nice to gain some positive feedback from someone in the industry."

"trust me - when people hear your voice, they'll be at your feet weeping. you're a triple threat, serving attitude, vocals, and looks."

"thank you, hansol."

there was a slight moment of silence, where the director had an idea flash into his head quicker than lightning. "i know you might not like the idea, but how would you like the idea of being in my next film?"

"i knew the topic would appear sooner or later." seungkwan groaned, his eyes rolling like bowling balls.

"no! it's not like that." he clarified, "my screenplay - singing in the rain - is a musical, and i want you to play the lead singing role of don lockwood."

"you do?" seungkwan's eyes widened at the idea of his dream sprouting into reality. he'd finally be able to sing to the world, and express his emotions through music - while still keeping his parents smiling with his acting.

"how does that sound?" hansol bit his lip with anticipation, waiting for seungkwan to release to him an answer.

the actor stretched out a hand, "perfect, chwe."

the director grinned with excitement, grabbing seungkwan's shoulders and placing a rapid kiss on his warm cheek. being exceedingly flustered, the actor could only drop his jaw and stare into hansol's enthusiastic eyes. he was so stunned at how someone like hansol could so quickly make his heart flip like a gymnast, but - for now - he passed it off as one time.

"sorry about that," hansol chuckled, "it's how my family brought me up to say 'thank you'. nothing much, don't worry."

but was it 'nothing much'? neither really knew, to be honest, but both of them were left with scarlet faces afterwards.

so maybe it was more.  
or maybe it wasn't.

**_AND CUT!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
